Come Back For Me
by The Lil Kag
Summary: Rini has grown into an 18year old girl and she has the perfic life.Yet someone is missing from her life.Who is he and will she ever get a chance to tell him? I do not own any charaters from sailor moon. RinixHelios Rini and Helios
1. Chapter 1

Come Back For Me

She looked out the window of the room to see a beautiful sun-set setting over the horizon. The sky was orangey-yellow with wispy clouds over head. Her pink hair brushed against her face as she thought about him. As she turned away from the window she felt her silvery hot tears roll down her face.

_I'm I still crying over him?_ Rini thought

"I thought I was done crying over you! I thought I had moved on…."  
She collapsed into her bed and began to cry heavily.

"_No he moved on I didn't…I couldn't…_

5 years had passed, and their enemies had been defeated. She has grown into an 18-year old with her pink hair grown to her waist and her body was a slender figure. Queen Serenity had allowed her to stay in the 21st century with Usagi and Mamoru-Chan. Yet she still wasn't happy at all.

When he left her, he left her heart-broken. When promised to come back for her, but he never came. Never came even for a visit.

Rini rolled over to her side and whispered "Why? Why did you leave me?" and she closed her eyes, and fell into a light sleep, dreaming about _him._

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

So what do you guys think for my first story? Read and review and see if you can guess who "he" is.


	2. Chapter 2

Come Back For Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in sailor moon.

Usagi heard the commotion and she knew instantly that it was about him again. Even though Rini hadn't shown any emotions it was clear, that she had fallen in love with him. She had been eavesdropping on her because Usagi and her friends were worried about her. It was that Rini never smiled. All the smiles she had been giving to us were fake.

_I just hope she'll be okay…_thought Usagi as she turned around only to be faced with a very angry Rini.

"R-r-Rini!" Usagi managed to choke out

"Usagi why can't you mind your own business?! Just leave me alone!" Rini snapped at her. She looked away and said "Just leave me alone." she whispered in a softer tone

She now had more tears in her eyes and with a swift move she ran passed a surprised Usagi. She ran into the living room where Usagi's friends were. They had shocked expressions on their faces and they looked worried. Rini ignored all of this at once and took her pale pink coat and black boots and took off.

"Rini come back!!" Usagi yelled out the door and attempted to go after her but Mamoru held her back telling her that Rini needed to be alone. She had now tears in her face she looked up at him and nodded.

Rini ran away. She needed to be left alone. She didn't know where she was going but she just ran. She found herself in the park, and was taking sharp, cold gasps of air while she sat down on the wooden colored bench. She wiped away her tears furiously and looked up at the dark blue sky. She looked at the pale white moon and thought about him right away. Rini bit her soft lips to make sure she didn't cry. She didn't want to cry...not any more…not over him. She had given up hope.

"Helios…" she whispered "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Come Back For Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters!!

Rini had been sitting in the park for about 20 minutes. There were icy wet streaks down her face. She was breathing heavily and she felt as if she couldn't feel herself anymore.

_I have to move on… _She thought sadly. Her sadness soon turned into anger.

"No. I can't just forget about you! It's your entire fault! Why did you have to leave me?! Why did you have to break my heart?!" She cried

She started to calm down. Taking icy cold breaths she started to make her way back home, ready to face her family.

When she finally made her way home she stood outside and stared at the dark colored door for some time, and made her way in.

"Rini!" Usagi cried "Where have you been for the past 40 minutes?!"

"You know what Usagi?" Rini started "I can't take it anymore! I'm not a little kid, I can take of myself! Just let me and my life alone! Rini yelled at her "Both you _and _your friend leave me alone!" she added

"R-Rini..." She stammered "I- I..."

Rini face started to soften "I'm sorry..." She said to her "It's just that I really appreciate that you're worried about me…but-"

"You don't have to say it. Everything you said was true. We shouldn't have interfered with your life." Usagi said.

"Yeah…were sorry will you forgive us?" added Lita. Rini looked at their caring faces and gave them a small smile. The first true smile she showed them all these years.  
" Of course I will." She said softly.

Usagi took her coat and said "You should go to bed." Rini just nodded and went upstairs.

"I'm still worried about Small Lady." Said Setsuna suddenly. They all nodded.

"Yes, but we promised Rini that we wouldn't pry into her life anymore." Ami added

"But I just want to look out for her." Usagi said worriedly while looking upstairs towards Rini room. They nodded their heads again.

Rini had heard all of this and just sighed. She wiped away the wet steaks of tears that went down her face with her green pajama sleeve. She looked over to the orb were Pegasus would appear. Rini walked over to the orb. Her eyes were getting watery again; a signal tear went down her face and splashed onto the top of the green orb. She wiped them away she knew he would never come back for her. Not after all these years. Her red eyes threaten to let away more tears, but Rini would not cry any more, not over him.


	4. Chapter 4

Come Back For Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any sailor moon characters.

Rini pulled the covers over her shoulders and drifted off to sleep.

_Dream _

_Where… where I'm I? She thought as she stood up from the wild green grass where she was laid upon. _

_She looked around. Bright flowers…tall dark green grass…towering trees…horses. Horses?!_

_She gasped. "I'm in Elysion! She cried Pegasus? Pegasus?" She began to cry out. Then she saw him flying towards the sky. "Pegasus!" She cried out once more. She gasped the trees. The flowers. They began to dissolve into nothing. The towers and buildings began to crumble. She saw Pegasus looking at her. "Pegasus!" She cried again, and then it was pitch black around her. Where I'm I? Tears began to form in her eyes. Pegasus…why did he not save me…why did he just stare at me? "Do you hate me or something?" Now tears began to flow freely. Pegasus…_

_End_

"Huh?" Rini awoke "It's was just a dream." She said breathlessly. She touched her forehead to find out that she was sweating and crying in her sleep. She began to breathe heavily. _Why did he just leave me there? __Why didn't he save me?_ Rini thought. Just as if on que, Usagi came up and saw Rini in her horrible state.

"Rini, what happened to you?" she asked. Rini said nothing and ran into her mother's arms and began to cry.

"Oh Usagi, it was horrible!" she cried out "H-h-he just left me and... and-"

"Don't worry Rini it will be alright." Usagi coaxed her while rubbing her back.

"So Rini what exactly happened?" Mamoru asked

"Well I have a dream about…" She paused "Pegasus."

Mamoru and Usagi's eyes stared at her in surprise.

Her lip began to quiver. "I found myself in Elysion and I saw Pegasus-"

"Well isn't that a happy dream?" Usagi interrupted starry-eyed

"No that isn't all. As I was sitting there I saw him and it looked as if he was trying to run away, away from me. He just flew away while Elysion got destroyed, and never came to save me." As she told them her eyes began to water.

"Don't cry Rini it was only a dream." Usagi said

"I guess your right..." Rini said sadly

"Are you ok? You looked like you're in some deep thought." Asked Mamoru

"Even though he didn't save I was glad to see his face again it's been so long since I have. Replied Rini

They nodded "Hey Rini?" Usagi asked "Yeah?" replied Rini "You know what? I really think that Pegasus or Helios will come back for you. I can feel it in my heart." Usagi said "Thanks" Rini said giving her a simple smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Come Back For Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from sailor moon!!

Rini sat there in her room. She glanced at her dark blue digital clock that read 8:45.

_Still about 1 hour before I have to go to sleep…_

She looked out the window again, to see a dark-ish blue sky taking over the place of the beautiful orange sky. She sighed and laid down on her soft warm bed. During that afternoon, she decided to continue believing that Helios would come back for her. A small smile came to her face as she remembered the words Usagi had said to her today: _"I_ _really think_ _that Pegasus or Helios will come back for you."_

"Thanks for sticking by me, Usagi. After all the things I've said to you and your friends." She whispered to herself. She rolled over to lie on her side, and glanced at the green-jeweled orb. Her smile slowly turned into a frown. A small tear came out of her eye and she said to herself

"Oh when will you come back for me?" and slowly remembered the horrible dream she has this morning.  
"Hopefully that won't happen again." She said and fell into a light sleep.

A shadowy figure appeared in front of her window.

"Hopefully he'll come back for her." Said Sailor Uranus

"Yes, she is really is love with him, Usagi told me about the dream Rini had and I sense some vibrations towards this dream. Only I don't know if their good or evil." Replied Sailor Neptune.

"I just hope Small Lady will be able to move on if he doesn't come back for her. She has to take the throne and rule over Crystal Tokyo, weather she likes it or not she doesn't has a choice. Having your own future being set for you is hard to live with sometimes." Sailor Pluto said.

"You're one to talk your destiny was to guard the gates of time forever, until Queen Serenity let you live your own life out here." Sailor Uranus reminded her. Sailor Pluto just nodded, and all 3 together they disappeared.

The full pale-white moon shone brightly through Rini's room and something happened….


	6. Chapter 6

Come Back For Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters!!

_Dream_

_Rini opened her eyes, to find she wasn't in her room. Huh? She thought. She stood up and observed her surroundings to see the same things she saw in her last dream.  
"Huh? I'm I having the same dream again?" Rini said aloud with fear in her voice._

"_No you're not." Said a voice behide her. She slowly turned her head only to be faced with Helios. Rini stared in shock. "Helios is that really you or I'm I dreaming?" she asked while she reached out for him. "Yes I'm really hear talking to you but it's not really me." He stated "Why did you come to see me after all these years? What about the dream I had? Do you know about it? Why-" she paused "I came because of your dream." He said not bothering to ask what the last question was going to be. "M-my d-d-dream?" she stammered. "Yes, I know what your dream was all about, and I just want you to know it was only a night mare. You know I'll be there when you need me." He said with a smile. Rini just merely nodded and a smile crept upon her face. Just then a strong wind blew at her and Helios. While he had not even felt the wind, Rini on the other hand, was freezing to death. He took off his white silk coat and gave it to Rini. "Thanks." Rini said while a very light blush came to her face. "Rini?" he asked and his face became serious. "Yeah?" she replied "Meet me at Cherry Hill temple you and all your friends know about this too." He said. "Ok!"_

_End_

"Huh?" she asked while opening her eyes to find out that she was back in the real world. She looked down to see Helios' coat draped across her shoulders.

"Then it was real" she whispered to herself, and took off the coat and stared at it.

_Could he be finally coming back for me? I wonder what he wants. _She thought as she got up from the blue and white sheets, got dressed in her normal clothes, and left the coat on her bed. Rini marched downstairs to see everyone look at her

"What?" She asked. "We all got the same dream you did." Usagi paused "About Helios he wants us all to meet at the Cherry Hill Temple. Did you get it?"

Rini nodded. "Then let's go." Haruka said. Everyone nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Come Back For Me

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon!!!

As Mamoru's car sped off to Cherry Hill temple Rini was in some very deep thought.

_I wonder what he wants_._ Maybe I can get a chance to tell him._ Rini thought happily.

_Rini's in a good mood this morning. All of us are so worried about her I just hope Helios has good news…and news that won't break her heart again._ Usagi thought wordily.

When they got there sure enough, Helios was there sitting on the temple steps. He had a least grown a bit that he was a bit taller then Rini.

"What did you want?" Usagi asked. "I came here to invite you all to Elysion for the up-coming wedding between me and Kari. I will explain everything there." He replied. All eight pairs of eyes darted towards Rini to see how she would react. Surprisingly Rini only smiled and said: "Congratulations! We would love to come to Elysion with you! When's the big day?" Rini asked cheerfully. "Soon." Replied Helios. Everyone nodded and agreed to go with him to Elysion, but inside they were all thinking how Helios had torn Rini's small heart into shreds without even realizing it. "Please close your eyes and focus your energy on me, and I will transport you Elysion." He told them. They nodded and closed their eyes.

When they opened their eyes again they were in the palace of Elysion. "Wow." Minako, Makoto, Rei, and even Ami and the outer senshi said scurrying around examining each inch of the palace. It was huge! "Welcome to the palace of Elysion." He said calmly. "This place is huge!!" exclaimed Rei. "Yes, so I've been told." He said with a small smile. While everyone else was still in shock by how the palace looked liked, Rini stayed in away from them and thought sadly _what a fool I was thinking he would be back for me all these years. I may not be happy but at least Helios is happy._ She was shaken out of her thoughts when Helios said that he was show them there rooms. Rini flashed another fake smile as she followed them to the bedrooms.

"This is your room Haruka and Michiru-san." He said while opening the large wooden oak doors to reveal a beautifully decorated room. The other senshi got their rooms now it was only her. "Rini this will be your room." He said opening the doors to let her in. "Thanks." Rini said. "Oh and Rini will you be our flower girl?" "Sure." Rini agreed while Helios nodded and left. She walked over to her bed and found a silk white dress with small crystals imbedded in the dress. The sleeves were lacy and long. She sighed and sat down on the bed. A small tear ran down her soft cheek knowing that he will never know her true feelings.

Hi I got some reviews telling me that my chaps are short and I appoize and i will try to make them longer thxx to the ppl who reviewed me.


	8. Chapter 8

Come Back For Me

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon!!

Rini began to cry even more while Setsuna came in her room to call her for dinner.

"Rini…" she said softly

"Pluto..." "Small Lady I know you are upset but me, Neptune, and Uranus were talking about your future. Even if anything happens you must claim the throne of Crystal Tokyo." She said softly "I know... and I try to get over him but I can't, I just can't forget him… but I know what you are saying. I will claim the throne." Setsuna nodded and said "We're all here for you; we were as shocked as you were when he said he was getting married." "Thanks." Rini said. Setsuna left and Rini started to clean her self up before going to dinner.

15 minutes later Rini came out and into the dining room. She saw a lady that was an inch shorter than Helios with long flowing brown hair witch was to her mid-back. Her eyes were a sparkling shade of green, and she had on a light green dress. "Hello." She spoke calmly to Rini. "I am Kari." "Umm... h-hello." She spoke uncertainly.

When Rini took her seat Kari stood up and started to explain.

"The reason of this event is that Elysion is…"She paused "...In danger." They gasped

"What? Why? What's happening?" Usagi questioned

"The after soul of Queen Nehelenia is here to destroy Elysion, Helios an-" Kari got cut off by Rei: "But, Nehelenia knew what she did was wrong, and got a second chance on life! Why would she try to kill you?!" Rei yelled. "Her after soul wants revenge and badly. She is ok but the evil sprit that was inside of her awakened." Helios explained.

"And back to what I was saying, the sprit is also after……Rini." Kari said.

"What? Why?" Setsuna demeaned to know.

"I know why." Usagi and the other inner senshi nodded after her.

"Why?" Michiru asked softly. "Because she unlocked the power of the golden crystal and saved us." Ami spoke softy. "It's true." Rini spoke with her bangs hiding her face. "It's my fault Elysion and Helios are in danger." Rini spoke with her fist clenched and small steaks tears ran down her face. Before they could have said anything she ran back into her room. "Rini!" Helios said and attempted to go after her but they held him back.

"She's been though some things these years." Mamoru spoke. Helios just merely nodded while the senshi looked after her with worrying eyes. Kari also looked after her as well, but nobody noticed.

_If I would have died nothing of this would have happened. _Rini thought sadly _Helios; can't you see that I love you? But even if he sees my feelings he would have to marry Kari anyways. She has the powers they need and she's pretty. The perfect girl. _Rini rolled over to her side and let out a sigh with a fustigated sob.

"Oh what are we going to do?" Haruka sighed and Michiru nodded.

"She really loves him and she thinks saving herself was the cause of this." Michiru said. "But what she doesn't know that if she didn't save herself everyone would be in grief…. I bet even Helios." Haruka added "Yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

Come Back For Me

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon!!!

Kari peeked in Rini's room, to see that she had fallen asleep. She walked up to her bed and looked at her with her green eyes. _Oh Rini._ She thought as she pulled up the soft blanket to Rini's shoulders and left.

Usagi woke up next to Mamoru who was still sleeping. She went to check up on Rini in her yellow night gown patterned with bunnies and hearts. _Rini I hope you're all right. Everyone's worried about you I just hope you know that. _She thought. She peeked into Rini's room to see that she was still asleep. She walked over to Rini to see that she was sleeping sound fully and decided to let her have her sleep.

_Dream:_

_She opened her eyes to see she was dangling from a cliff and holding on to her dear life._

_How did I get here? Rini thought loudly. The cliff began to crumble and break. She gasped she knew she didn't have the strength to pull her self up again. She was going to die. Tears came out of her eyes until she heard a soft neighing sound. Rini looked up to see Pegasus flying over head and looking at her. "Pegasus please help me." She whimpered. The cliff began to crumble even more. "Pegasus help me!" she cried. He just merely looked at her not caring at all. "Pegasus?" She whispered " Whats' happened to you? Pegasus." She asked while even more tears came down her cheeks. Pegasus' eyes widen at what she have said but didn't try to save her still. With her bangs hiding her eyes from Pegasus, she whispered "Good bye." And the cliff finally crumbled away. Pegasus was in shock by this and dived after her but it was too late._

_End_

She woke up surprised she had a night mare again. _Would I have really committed suicide just because of him?_ She thought as she glanced to look at her clock which read 9:35 she sighed and got out of bed.

She walked out of her room with fresh clothes on and decided to explore the palace. Everyone was still sleeping and she knew Usagi was sleeping for sure. She giggled and went outside into the garden.

Usually nature made her feel happy and free but not this time. The garden has been set up for the wedding and she sat down on one of the white wooden chairs. She sighed again and a tear came out of her eye and landed on the soft grass. _Helios, you're tempting me to actually commit suicide. I don't want to be around when you get married. _She thought sadly. _I just hope you and Kari will be happy._ She was going to commit suicide on herself on the wedding day. She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to hear the I do's. She wanted it all you go away.


	10. Chapter 10

I should have said this in the last chapter. Sorry everybody who's reading this story and my other stories!! I haven't updated in a long time, I know!! But I got on the volleyball team (we placed 2nd out of 6 teams ), the homework piled up on my desk (LOL) and yeah... anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter I will try to update my others stories too more often!! Anyway please read and review!!

Come Back For Me

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon!!!

When she went back inside the castle Lita ran up to her and said, "Where have you been everyone's looking for you!" "Oh I was just going for a walk outside, I woke up and everyone was sleeping so I went to the garden." "That's a relief! We thought you ran away or something…" As Lita spoke her words got softer and softer. "You haven't gotten over Helios right?" Rini nodded sadly. "This must be so hard for you. Anyways come in the dining room were going to have breakfast." "Actually I'm not very hungry I think I'll skip it." Rini said. Lita nodded and left.

"I found Rini; she just went for a walk in the garden." Lita said while sitting down on her brown wooden chair that was engraved: _Jupiter star_. "So where is she?" Minako asked confused. "She said she wasn't hungry and she wanted to skip the food." Lita replied. "Ok then, but breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and she should have something to eat, but I guess lunch will fill her up, but if she doesn't eat then her body will start to fail her and..." Ami said finishing for speech while everyone sweatdroped. "Umm…right." Lita said.

Rini opened her door of her room and went in, and sided down to the floor. She sighed-again. She looked at the dress that Helios had left for her. Deciding that she won't be able to wear it anyways she tried it on. She looked in the 3-way mirror and couldn't believe how she looked! In the mirror a girl with pink pigtails down to her waist with a white dress that met the floor, looked back at her. She may have not had the perfect figure but she looked nice. There was a knock on her door. "Rini can we come in?" Usagi's muffled voice went through the door. "Umm…sure come in!" Rini said nervously she didn't have time to change and even if she did say no they would have come in anyways. When Usagi, Setsuna, and Michiru came in they didn't believe their eyes. "You look nice Rini." Usagi spoke enviously. "Oh don't be jealous! Helios asked me to be the flower girl and I said yes." Rini said turning red and waving her hand. "You're not happy about the wedding are you?" Michiru asked in a caring tone. "You must be psychic!" Rini said sarcastically but playfully at the same time. Her face fell. "Yeah, You're right I'm not happy but…if Helios is happy and Kari will protect the kingdom then I can't do anything about it!" Rini spoke with her voice shaking. "Don't worry." Setsuna said and Rini nodded. And they left her.

Rini changed out of the dress and walked to her balcony. It was raining but she loved the rain she felt so calm. Sure she got wet but it was no big deal if her. Another tear came down her eye. Plopping to the ground. Suddenly an umbrella was up over her head. "Huh?" She said as she turned around to be faced with Helios. "Oh hi." She said as she gave him a fake smile. He smile as well and said "Aren't you getting wet?" "Well yeah but I love the rain!" Rini thought and she was also glad that the rain made her tears look invisible. "You should get inside for lunch." "Yeah I'll be there in a sec." "Ok." And he left with the purple umbrella in her hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long update, I've been thinking and I was thinking about deleting this story. So, tell if I should because I have no intention of continuing this story. If anyone want to continue this story I'll gladly give it to you.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay you guys, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I will be continuing this story because all person PM me and I was like what the heck, but I want rewrite it with longer chapters more romance, fluff and all that other stuff. I have written the first and second chapter and I want your opinon. Can I deleat this can rewrite it again? The rewritten version should be in my profile tomorrow or even today. The only thing I require is reviews. Soo... no reviews no story..haha yes I'm evil! So review to tell me what you think!


End file.
